


Nectar

by TopDoctor



Series: Rituals of an Intimate Nature [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Cunnilingus, Gangbang, Hair-pulling, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, NSFW, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Rituals, Rough Oral Sex, Viking, big sweat, mmf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-11 00:40:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20537303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TopDoctor/pseuds/TopDoctor
Summary: The TopDoctor details an unusual ritual from a mysterious tribe that involves a celebratory feast before battle. There are many hungry men but only one meal.





	Nectar

There is a ritual practiced amongst the warrior class, it is an ancient ritual and it is called the Feast of Nectar. It is commonly done before a big battle and when the men who must fight have to build up their strength and courage.

First, one woman is chosen to be "pollinated" and the chief is chosen to be "pollinator".The woman is bathed and cleaned while certain herbs and oils are applied to her body. She is then bound to a platform. The chief performs intercourse the woman and fills her with his ''pollen".The two are then observed by all of the warriors of the tribe within a large room while they perform. Written accounts about this process say _The chief removed his and presented himself to both the tribe and the maiden. He was quite well endowed and took pride in his bulbus member. The maiden was naked and laying a top the platform waiting for him. The chief came to her and began to thrust his mighty ram into her delicate chambers while she moaned. He rammed her until his cock shot forth the nectar blessed by the lords of the blade._

It is believed that if the chief was unable to "perform" as it were, then he would be removed as chief, as he would not be seen as blessed by the gods. The second step of the ritual is that a prayer must be made by the elders to give thanks for the blessings brought upon by the so called Lords of the Blade. The elders also make sure that the maiden is filled and that she is properly pollinated. The warriors in attendance also drink a goblet of wine and surround the maiden in full armor.

The final step is arguably the most infamous. After the elders are done with their prayers and the warriors have drank their wine. They take turns performing cunnilingus on the woman until they have consumed a sufficient amount of her nectar. The warriors are not allowed to penetrate her in any way beyond the oral massages of their tongues. While the sexual pleasure and orgasm of the woman is considered unimportant, being licked by at least a hundred men over the course of a day, specifically men who think that eating you out will give them strength on the battlefield, leads to lots of orgasms. One account reads as such:_ My mind went blank as the men continued to lick my blessed entrance. I had lost count of how many had consumed the nectar. I could only feel pleasure. The men were so hungry, they were almost insatiable. One in particular stood near me while I moaned. He dipped his tongue into my mouth and swabbed his tongue across my lips. _

_He whispered, "may the Lords make us invincible so that I may taste a fine maiden once again."_

Also, it was not always one at a time: _Our tongues both met at the pink bell. Ringing it and entangling around it. I could feel the texture of him as he licked her when our tongues met. I didn't mind tasting Gerig's spit along with the blessed ichor from the brave maiden. He was a fine warrior and it would only make it that much more potent. _

The homoerotic nature of the ritual cannot be ignored either. Some soldiers shared nectar, as detailed in this passage._ Moren grabbed me by my hair as I approached. He pulled me toward him and pressed his wet lips against mine. _

_"Taste it," he murmured in between kissing. _

_"Yes, sir," I replied. He guided me toward the heavenly source and shoved my head toward it. I eagerly lapped it up as he held my head in place. _

_The maiden cringed and squirmed in place, her moans echoing in the chamber before being silenced by the lips of another. _

_Moren pulled my head back to look at him and his hungry face, "does it taste sweet, boy?" _

_"Yes, sir," I said shakily. _

_Moren lowered his head and began to lick my lips._

The ritual did change over the years, it became more simplified and more intimate. For starters, the pollination ceremony was removed. It was discovered that women didn't need to be copulated beforehand for them to drip the desired nectar. She was no longer on a platform or restrained, she simply laid on a soft bed on the floor. But the most interesting of changes was that all of the warriors were now required to be naked. The rule against penetrating or groping the maiden remained unchanged.

The reasons for these changes are quite fascinating. The chief being relegated to observer may have something to do with several chiefs being removed due to their inability to perform. _The chief furiously jerked his soft cock trying to make it hard._ _He did not succeed._

This would cause chaos within the tribe, especially politically. This also puts the women of the tribe in a stronger political position. Since they and they alone are the source of the Nectar that makes their men stronger. This lead to more comfortable accommodations for the maidens. They were placed on a simple bed on the floor, the soldiers had difficulty bending down to lick the maidens, so the armor was ditched.

These changes drastically changed the Dynamics of the ritual. _I laid on the bed as the two warriors licked and sucked me. Both of their heads Cheek to cheek to cheek as devoured me. I reached out and ran my fingers through their hair. The only parts of their bodies they could touch me with was their mouths. But I could touch them however I wanted._

The ritual also become more homoerotic. _As I kissed the maiden and felt her moans through closed lips, I could feel teeth brush against my back. _

_“Does it she taste nice?” he asked. _

_I couldn’t see who it was but his cock was pressed against my backside. _

_“Yes,” I said as I rose up for air. “Well then, come taste me, boy,” he commanded._

_ I lifted my head up and sat on my knees. His hand slid down from the top of my head and stopped on my cheek. _

_He took his rod and ran it against my lips. “How does it taste?” He asked. _

_“Savory,” I answered. _

_“Good,” he said satisfied with my answer. _

_His hand moved back to the top of my head as he angled himself so that he could thrust into my mouth. _

_For every kiss of the maiden, I had to kiss his cock._

It should also be noted that the Maidens did nothing to quell this behavior. _Thomland bowed his head to gently kiss me. I could feel his bearded chin against my nose. I quickly turned my head to laugh, it tickled a bit. He settled for kissing my cheek which still felt funny but it was ok, I liked it. I reached down to comb my fingers through the hair of the man that was between my legs. I reached up to grasp Thomland’s thick hair. I could feel his breath speeding rapidly against my neck. Then he stopped kissing me for a moment, he was gasping for air. I moved my head under his chin and bit it. I heard a soft clapping noise behind me and deduced from the light rocking motion of Thomland’s head that someone was taking him from behind. I put my hand on the back of his head and gently pulled him down till his ear was near my mouth. _

_“Moan for your maiden, Thomland.”_


End file.
